Icy Encounter
Plot Shawn, Red, Blue and Emma climb a snowy mountain and end up falling in a pit where they awaken an Ice King. Characters *Shawn *Red *Blue *Emma *Ice King (Antagonist) *Wolf (Mentioned) Transcript (Opens with Shawn, Red, Blue and Emma are climbing a snowy mountain) Blue: (Climbing) Red, stop kicking snow in my face. Red: (Climbing) Whatever. Emma: (Climbing) So Red, how often do you participate in activities like this? Red: Usually when I'm with Shawn and Wolf. Shawn: (Climbing) Yeah. Blue: Can you guys quit talking, why did you guys drag me into this stupid adventure. Red: Cuz I'm awesome! Emma: Me too. (They all get to the top) Blue: (Breathing heavily) We finally made it. Shawn: I LOVE the breeze! Emma: This is great, too bad my other friends couldn't make it here. Red: Whatever, we all made it. (Suddenly he farts loud enough to get the ground to shake) Blue: Red! What did you do? Emma: I think I know what's happening. (A huge storm of snow approaches them) Red: Ohhhh fuck! Shawn: I got it. (Shawn controls the entire storm of snow) Blue: Shawn, I think an avalanche is about to hit us we should run! Emma: Let's get the fuck out of here. Shawn: Right! (Red, Blue, Emma, and Shawn proceed to run down the mountain as the snow hits them, the weight of the snow is too much for Emma, but Shawn manages to grab her while he is holding onto a ledge) Emma: (While holding onto Shawn's arm) Where's Red and Blue!? Shawn: I think the snow hit them! (The avalanche stops and Emma and Shawn search for Red and Blue) Emma: (Yells) Where are you guys!? Shawn: Red!? Blue!? Emma: They must of been swallowed up by the snow, but they got to be somewhere! (Suddenly the ground begins to rumble) Emma: Seriously, another avalanche? (The ground breaks open, where Emma and Shawn fall in the hole and meet up with Red and Blue) Emma: You guys are alive! Red: Yeah, you know it! Blue: Dude, shut up, we're trapped in a hole inside this fucking mountain, how are we going to get out of here? Emma: Let's just go through the cave. Red: This bitch know what to do. (Red, Blue, Emma, and Shawn go through the cave, which is very frozen and cold) Emma: Shit! It's even colder in here than it was outside! Blue: We're going to die in here. Red: (Punches Blue's Shoulder) Shut up, man. Shawn: Really dude? (Emma pulls out a crack pipe and smokes some crack) Red: You really bring drugs with you anywhere? Emma: Yeah! Just in case something happens. Blue: What could happen in a frozen cave? (Suddenly three snowmen guards show up around the four) Snowman One: You four, come with us! Red: Fuck that! (Punches a snowman's head and it explodes) Emma: Alright time to...(Voice turns to Demonic)…kick some ASS!! (Emma grabs a snowman and rips it apart, just as Shawn slashes the snowman in pieces) (After a snowman gets his head thrown off by Emma, four snowmen from behind cover Red, Blue, Emma, and Shawn's face and puts them to sleep, it then cuts to the four of them in a cage) Red: (Wakes Up) Ugh! Did I get drunk again? Blue: (Wakes Up) Not again you idiot. (Notices the cage) Oh no! We're trapped! Emma: (Wakes Up) What! I thought we were kicking ass back there? Shawn: (wakes up) I think somebody put us to sleep. Emma: No shit! Blue: Who did this? Unknown Voice: That's me!! Red: The fuck? Emma: (Grows Worried) Who's that? Shawn: The ice king? (Suddenly a giant monster made of ice pops up in front of them) Red: Fuck! Emma: That's a huge block of ice! Ice King: It is me, the ice king, and you peasants have invaded my personal kingdom, and now you're going to die, in ICE!!!! (A pool of magical frozen water is shown above them) Blue: Please, don't I have a wife and kid! Emma: I got friends who actually give a shit about me! Shawn: Hold on! (Shawn controls the magical frozen water and changes it into a hammer as he uses the hammer to smash the prison cell) Ice King: (Surprised But, how did you? Forget it! Soldiers! (Several groups of snowmen show up) Kill them! (Shawn grips his hammer and prepares to fight) Emma: (Pulls out crack pipe and smokes) Alright, let's continue to… (Demonic voice) KICK SOME ASS!! Red: (Pulls out two swords) Fuck yeah!! Shawn: KILL!!! Blue: Wait, I don't have a weapon! (Shawn throws out a pair of giant ice fists at Blue) Blue: Okay I'm good. (Punches a snowman into pieces) (Shawn smashes the snowmen into every single piece, Emma slices a snowman in half, and then rips apart another snowman, Red slices a whole group of snowmen in half) Ice King: (Gets Angry) I will kill you all! (Ice King shoots a blizzard at Red, Blue, Emma, and Shawn, he then cracks open the mountain and runs outside) Shawn: What the hell is he thinking! Emma: (Frozen in a stance) I think he's planning on something bigger! Red: (Frozen in a stance) No shit! Blue: (Frozen in a stance) (To Red) Well, it's all your fault, since you had to climb a snowy mountain today! Shawn: (Immune to the blizzard) I can stop this asshole! Emma: (Frozen in a stance) How!? He can control all of ice and snow, he'll probably freeze all of the city! (Suddenly the blizzard stops and everyone but Shawn is frozen) Blue: (Frozen in a stance) Well, we three certainly can't! Shawn: If he can control cryokinesis, so can I! (Suddenly screams are heard outside) Red: (Frozen in a stance) Hope so, cause it looks like he's going to freeze everyone! (Shawn jumps in front of the ice king and faces him) Shawn: ICE KING!!! Ice King: (While freezing a building in the city) Well, looks like I still have one left to kill, since your other friends are too cold to come here! (Laughs in Evil Tone and then grabs Shawn, but Shawn is seen to be an ice clone) Ice King: (Not Surprised) Saw that one coming! (Steps around to try and crush Shawn) (Shawn is on top in the ice king and tries to slash him) Ice King: (Notices Shawn) Oh, there you are! (Grabs Shawn and throws him against a building but Shawn jumps high in the air and away from the the ice king's head to land on the arm and runs across the arm and janding back to the ground) You think I'm that dumb!? Shawn: No, not really. Ice King: (Pulls out a huge ice sledgehammer) Then I must take you out the hard way, a battle to the death! (Cuts to Red, Blue, and Emma still frozen in the cave) Red: (Frozen in a Stance) Oh shit! I have to pee! Blue: (Frozen in a Stance) Seriously dude!? Emma: (Frozen in a Stance) Stop! Talk anymore and then I'll have to pee! Blue: (Frozen in a Stance) Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one suffering through this. (Red and Emma pause for a second and then both of them spit at Blue face) Blue: (Frozen in a Stance) What the fuck!? Emma: (Frozen in a Stance) Sorry, I just have a need to spit! (Cuts back to Shawn and the Ice King about to fight) Shawn: (extend his claws) Bring it on! (slashes the ice king) Ice King: (Dodges attacks) You may be strong, but I'm a god! (Hits Shawn with his Sledgehammer which sends Shawn flying back into the snowy) (Shawn quickly controls the snow to create a giant fist made of ice as large as the Ice King's sledgehammer before he could hit him to counter his strike with his own powerful blow causing a shockwave with massive wind around them and blows away the ice king sending him flying) Ice King: (Gets Up) Impressive! But… (Puts his fist in the air and controls every snow in the world, which gets the Ice King to become larger, until he is large enough to crush the mountain with his foot) Blue: (Frozen in a Stance) (Nervous) Okay, now I have to pee! (Cuts to Shawn looking at the ice king as he runs on him to the top of the head) Ice King: You think you can defeat me!? Shawn: I'll won't know I'll try asshole! Ice King: (Laughs in an Evil Tone) It was a nice try! (Shoots a strong blizzard at Shawn) (Shawn is able to survive the strong blizzard and runs and scales across each limb up to the top until he reaches the head) Ice King: You may have dodged my attacks, but how do you expect to kill me!? (During, that Shawn was already on top of the ice king's head in the middle of his speech and raises his claw hand in the air to extend in about 6 feet long and plunges them inside to cave them into the head and runs from the head to feet while caving his claw hand across the body) Ice King: (Notices) What the… what are you doing!? Shawn: Splitting you in half! THAT'S what I'm doing! Ice King: IMPOSSIBLE!!! (Shawn thrusts his claw hand out of the gigantic body of the ice when he got to the bottom with the ice king behind him standing stiff as the bright light shines out of the slash wound with rest of his body cracking) Emma: (Frozen in a Stance) (To Shawn) Is he dead!? (Shawn looks at the ice king explodes with ice flying everywhere, and everything seems to have gone back to normal, Shawn takes off his hoodie to wrap it around his waist and ties the sleve in a knot) Shawn: Yeah, he's dead. Red: (Frozen in a Stance) Great! Cause I'm about to explode with urine! I have to fucking pee! Shawn: (to Red) Oh, god. This is why I can be a force to reckon with. Emma: (Frozen in a Stance) Yes! Now get us out of here! Shawn: Oh! Right! (Shawn free's the rest from the ice) Blue: Oh thank god! (Suddenly Red and Emma have disappeared) Shawn: What the-? Blue: (To Shawn) Hey! When they have to pee, they don't mess around. Shawn: Yeah, no kidding. Well time for me to go. (Shawn is about to go after everyone already left before he could, he senses energy coming turns to see all the ice from the ice king's remains come back 4 feet away from him as they start to swirl rapidly with massive wind around them as the massive cold energy comes out of the ice in the form of streams of cyan light merging inside Shawn causing all of his attributes so far to almost skyrocket than before as the ice materialise before the massive wind bursts around the ice that is now turned into a glowing weapon and revealing itself to be a katana floating over the symbol of large ice symbol with a long white ribbon strapped to the tsuba as it blows with the wind, Shawn walks to it and calmly grabs it as the glowing whitish cyan symbol fades away as Shawn draws it out from the sheath to examine it to show the blade to be pure snow white containing all the elemental ice and cold energy inside) Shawn: Huh. (twirls it around and smirks) Looks like I got a lot of training to do. (Shawn slowly sheaths the sword back into the blade and puts it away before going back home with his new personal weapon to undergoes into training with the piano playing in the background, as the screen pans to black) END 'Gallery' ' Icy Encounter 2.png|Hmm... ' Category:Episodes